1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device pattern used in a semiconductor process and more precisely to a specific pattern allowing better contacts in a memory device and the mask to form such pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the trend of miniaturization of the semiconductor devices, word lines and bit lines in memory devices are closer to each other. The development of double patterning techniques have enabled smaller pitches to be obtained. Data lines need to be contacted to the rest of the IC circuit components to enable the transfer of data signal through contact plugs and landing pads.
The miniaturization however raises a problem of short circuits occurring when the contacts formed down to word lines are too close in proximity to adjacent contacts or word lines, or efficiency problems when the contacts are too small. In prior art, specific plugs and landing pads formed through processing many steps are used to avoid the short circuits. These many steps increase both processing time and cost of the device
A novel and simplified way to improve contact isolation from each other is therefore an important matter in this field.